Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2015
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back! All Wesen species who appeared in though are eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only are eligible. Seeding was done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. So Anubis was 1 and Ziegevolk was 69. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Referee-Reporters Matches will be assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters write up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results are heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which are voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen receives 95% of the votes, then they would have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning were to win, the reporter would likely have to be much more creative in what they write up in order to explain the results. If a reporter appears to be swaying the results in their write ups, they will be removed as a reporter. The reporters: *PDXBlazer - 2nd tournament reporting *Roacher27 - 2nd tournament reporting *DreamwalkerOfTheDreamscape - 1st tournament reporting *Grimmival - 1st tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 1st tournament reporting *Mr. Twizzler - 1st tournament reporting Seeds Bracket Completed Bracket Standings/Results Teams that win in the first 10 don't get a higher seeding because they have an extra win and teams who lose in the first 10 are automatically tied for last place. Teams that lose in the round of 64 will be one place ahead of teams who lose in the first 10 even though they each have 1 loss. RESULTS WILL BE UPDATED AFTER THE ROUND OF 64 =Match Results= First 10 (March 17-18) March 17 Raub-Kondor vs. Ziegevolk Siegbarste vs. Phansigar March 18 Cracher-Mortel vs. Yaguaraté Scharfblicke vs. Wendigo Aswang vs. Murciélago Round of 64 (March 19-20) March 19 Gelumcaedus vs. Raub-Kondor Fuchsteufelwild vs. Lausenschlange Lebensauger vs. Drang-Zorn Heftigauroch vs. Pflichttreue R: Dreamwalker Reinigen vs. Krampus Höllentier vs. Dämonfeuer R: Roacher Fuchsbau vs. Hexenbiest Bauerschwein vs. Nuckelavee Excandesco vs. Siegbarste R: Roacher Note: Siegbarste is a female Mauvais Dentes vs. Jinnamuru Xunte Jägerbar vs. Skalengeck Hässlich vs. Königschlange Taureus-Armenta vs. Cracher-Mortel Skalenzahne vs. Spinnetod El Cucuy vs. Balam Anubis vs. Eisbiber R: Roacher March 20 Schinderdiv vs. Wendigo R: Roacher Musai vs. Indole Gentile R: Bheadr Geier vs. Koschie R: PDXBlazer Gedächtnis Esser vs. Matança Zumbido R: Grimmival Luison vs. Seltenvogel R: Roacher Wildermann vs. Glühenvolk R: PDXBlazer Dickfellig vs. Löwen R: Bheadr Mellifer vs. Manticore R: Grimmival Luisant-Pêcheur vs. Murciélago R: Bheadr Mauzhertz vs. Klaustreich R: PDXBlazer Naiad vs. Blutbad R: Roacher Genio innocuo vs. Coyotl R: PDXBlazer Stangebär vs. Seelengut R: Bheadr Hundjäger vs. Wildesheer R: Roacher Steinadler vs. Malin Fatal R: Grimmival Wældreór vs. Schakal R: Bheadr Round of 32 (March 21-22) March 21 Gelumcaedus vs. ? R: PDXBlazer Drang-Zorn vs. ? R: Grimmival Krampus vs. ? R: Mr. Twizzler ? vs. Nuckelavee R: Roacher ? vs. ? R: Bheadr Jägerbar vs. Königschlange R: Roacher Cracher-Mortel vs. ? R: Grimmival Cracher-Mortel has an injured hand El Cucuy vs. ? R: Mr. Twizzler March 22 ? vs. ? R: PDXBlazer ? vs. ? R: Bheadr ? vs. ? R: Mr. Twizzler ? vs. ? R: Bheadr ? vs. ? R: PDXBlazer ? vs. ? R: Roacher ? vs. ? R: Grimmival ? vs. ? R: Grimmival Sweet 16 (March 26-27) March 26 ? vs. ? R: Bheadr ? vs. ? R: PDXBlazer ? vs. ? R: Mr. Twizzler ? vs. ? R: Roacher March 27 ? vs. ? R: Grimmival ? vs. ? R: Mr. Twizzler ? vs. ? R: Roacher ? vs. ? R: Bheadr Elite 8 (March 28-29) March 28 ? vs. ? R: PDXBlazer ? vs. ? R: Grimmival March 29 ? vs. ? R: Roacher ? vs. ? R: Grimmival Final 4 (April 4) ? vs. ? R: Bheadr ? vs. ? R: Mr. Twizzler 3rd Place Match (April 6) ? vs. ? R: PDXBlazer Replacements for the losers in the final 4 will need to be found if the losers were killed or suffered major injuries. Championship Match (April 6) ? vs. ? R: TBA